Treatment of proximal and distal bone fractures can be very challenging in elderly patients with osteoporotic bones since implants cannot be fixed to the bone in a stable manner. Operative techniques used for treating proximal and distal bone fractured often result in complications such as malunion, non-union, osteonecrosis of the epiphysis, loosening of screws and/or loss of reduction.